Un día muy extraño
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Después de una pesadilla Li Syaoran se encuentra con yukito.. de pronto la pesadilla parece ser cierta.. y..


Una día muy extraño..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Li Shaolan estaba frente a frente con Yukito.  
  
"Si esta bien" dijo Yukito ante la alegría de Shaolan. Li sin pensarlo tomó las manos de Yukito. Ante tal contacto se ruborizó completamente.  
  
Acto seguido Li pudo sentir como alguien a sus espadas estaba rechinando dientes. Al voltear Li vio a Mei ling muy molesta.  
  
"Shaolan.. Mi pobre Shaolan.. ¿quien te pervirtió? fue esa odiosa niña verdad.. no te preocupes yo te atraparé con el poder de mi amor.. sakura lárgate de aquí ya hiciste suficiente daño.." dijo Mei lin muy enojada a una sakura en un traje muy extraño. Para variar.  
  
"Mi pobre Yukito.. como es posible que ese niño me lo haya quitado." Sakura la pobre esta llorando amargamente.   
  
"Mocoso ingrato como te atreves a hacerle eso a la pobre de sakura.. eso es imperdonable" dijo mientras Kero ardía en energía agresiva  
  
"Ayy.. la pobre campeona de la justicia tiene el corazón roto" dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba cámara.  
  
Kerbero de la rabia sufrió una transformación. Las alas se hicieron mas grandes las garras salieron de sus manos y pies y finalmente Kerberus el guardián sacó a relucir sus colmillos.  
  
Li tuvo que sacar su espada para detener los ataques de Kerberus.   
  
"Ahh mei ling ayúdame" dijo con desesperación mientras Kerberus trataba de hacerlo jiras.  
  
"Con gusto Shaolan" dijo mientras le quitaba la espada y se dedicaba a perseguir a Sakura.   
  
"Ni creas que me rendiré sin luchar por Yukito" dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su baculo y peleaba contra Meiling.  
  
"Ohhh esto esta emocionante" dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba cada toma mas impresionante que la anterior.  
  
"Auxilio" gritó li al ver que Kerberus se le abalanzaba encima. Li vio los colmillos de kerberus cerrarse frente a sus ojos y...  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Despertó sobresaltado el pobre niño.   
  
"Ufff ufff.. que pesadilla" dijo Li Shaolan al despertar.   
  
"Ahhh maldición" dijo Li al ver que del susto había orinado la cama. "Genial..voy en cuarto año y moje la cama" dijo mientras cambiaba los cobertores.  
  
"Son las 6:00.. es muy temprano.. será mejor que haga un poco de ejercicio" dijo mientras sacaba los cobertores a secar. Shaolan tomó un baño, después de meter la pijama y sus cobertores a la lavadora. Shaolan sacó sus ropas deportivas y salió a correr para ver si así se le olvidaba la pesadilla.  
  
"Yukito-san" pensó en voz alta al recordar al joven que prácticamente se había convertido no solo en su obsesión sino en la de Sakura.  
  
(Estoy seguro de que tiene algo especial) pensaba al recordar que no solo era él, había otros que habían caído por Yukito. "Es tan amable, y siempre esta contento" Shaolan se había ruborizado al pensar en Yukito.  
  
"Debe ser su energía positiva, Sakura, su hermano Touya..." al decir Touya Shaolan se había enojado. "Ese tipo si que me cae mal" pensó mientras recordaba a Touya.  
  
(Es curioso solo las personas que tenemos magia en nuestro interior, nos sentimos invadidos por la fuerza interna de Yukito) pensó Shaolan. Se volvió a sonrojar. "Pero yo soy un niño" dijo Shaolan mientras trataba de refrescar su mente. "Que se yo del amor... y mas de acerca de otros... chicos... Sakura.. ella si es bonita" dijo Shaolan mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.  
  
Li recordó cuando Sakura le dijo que le gustaba mucho Yukito y como el también le había dicho que le gustaba Yukito. Shaolan se empezó a ruborizar aun mas cuando, recordó como Sakura lo había abrazado.  
  
"Mejor pienso en el festival de mañana" dijo Shaolan. "Wade.. el irá con Mei lin.. pero yo.. no tengo a nadie.. si mei ling no estuviera.. wade iría conmigo.. Pero supongo que ella se quedará conmigo el día de mañana.. no ella debe ir.. así podré descansar un poco de ella." Shaolan se recostó en el pasto mientras descansaba.   
  
"Festivales.. haaa.. Que tontería ¿Quién los habrán inventado?" pensó Shaolan al recordar que era obligatorio, llevar a un familiar o amigo de la familia. (La ultima se rieron de mí.. Mis hermanas fueron conmigo) pensó mientras se sentía desconsolado y triste. Su padre había muerto cuando el era muy joven. Nunca lo conoció o tenía memorias de él. En eso Sakura le ganaba y eso no le gustaba a Shaoran.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" se oyó una voz preocupada.  
  
Li se sonrojo al oir esa voz y lentamente volteó su cabeza a pesar de saber quien era. No podía evitarlo. "Ahhh Yukito San" dijo Shaolan mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente y se cohibía.  
  
"Eres amigo de sakura.. ¡verdad?" dijo Yukito.  
  
Shaolan se puso de un rojo aun mas fuerte. "Pienso en el festival de la escuela" dijo Shaolan sin saber por que le decía esas cosas a Yukito.  
  
"No tienes a nadie que vaya contigo.. ¿y tus padres?" dijo Yukito  
  
Shaolan asintió.. se sentía mas calmado cuando Yukito estaba cerca de él. (Que tiene de especial este tipo) se preguntaba Shaolan mientras veía a Yukito. (¿Porque me hace sentir tan bien?, me contagia su sonrisa cada vez que lo veo, ¿porque me pongo celoso cuando Sakura y Touya están cerca?)  
  
"Si quieres te puedo acompañar" dijo Yukito mientras miraba el cielo al ver que Shaolan no le respondía.  
  
"¿En serio?"dijo Shaolan muy contento. "¿Vendrás conmigo?"dijo mientras sonreía muy tiernamente. (Calmado.. no debo dejar que la energía de Yukit.. se me suba a la cabeza) pensó Shaolan mientras trataba de controlarse. "Digo.. No hay ningún problema"  
  
"Si esta bien" dijo Yukito ante la alegría de Shaolan. Li sin pensarlo tomó las manos de Yukito.  
  
Acto seguido Li pudo sentir como alguien a sus espadas estaba rechinando sus dientes. al voltear Li vio a Mei ling muy molesta.  
  
"Shaolan.. Mi pobre Saoran.. ¿quien te pervirtió? fue esa odiosa niña verdad.. no te preocupes yo te atraparé con el poder de mi amor.. sakura lárgate de aquí ya hiciste suficiente.." dijo Mei lin muy enojada.  
  
"Mi pobre Yukito.. como es posible que ese niño me lo haya quitado." Sakura la pobre esta llorando amargamente.   
  
"Ayy.. la pobre campeona de la justicia tiene el corazón roto" dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba la cámara.  
  
(Ay no la pesadilla.. es cierta) pensó Shaolan mientras se imaginaba a Kerberus saltando amenazadoramente hacia el.  
  
"Oye mocoso no me gusta que hagas llorar a mi hermana" dijo Touya con una energía muy hostil a su alrededor.  
  
Shaolan se la pasó corriendo el resto de la mañana, entre Touya, Meiling y Sakura persiguiéndolo con su bastón. Shaolan terminó el día exhausto. El pobre ni siquiera pudo comer a causa de la persecución.  
  
Finalmente Shaolan los perdió a todos y regresó a su casa.  
  
"Uff... en que lio me metí" pensó y al abrir la puerta lo vió a todos.  
  
"Gulp"  
  
"Hola Li.. hola todos" se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
"Yukito San" dijeron todos los presentes.   
  
"Bueno venía decirte que mañana paso por ti, por lo del festival.. no te preocupes.. trataré de que te sientas como si estuvieras en Hong kong con tu familia" dijo Yukito mientras las energías hostiles desaparecían. "No tienes porque sentirte tan mal en un día tan alegre" dijo Yukito mientras sonreía.  
  
"Yukito san.. es tan dulce.. amable y se preocupa por los demás" dijo sakura mientras se sonrojaba y hacia incoherencias.  
"Que tierno" dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba cámara de todo.  
  
"Ahora entiendo.. perdona por haber pensado mal de ti Shaolan" dijo Mei ling mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos.  
  
Al día siguiente Shaolan se levantó muy temprano y tomó un baño y se arregló para ir al festival. "Momento.. ¿por que me estoy cepillando el pelo tantas veces?.. ¿por que tome un baño esta mañana si me bañe anoche?.. ¿por que estoy sacando mis mejores ropas?" pensaba Shaolan.  
  
El timbre respondió a sus respuestas. "Yukito san" se dijo a si mismo. Li se dio un golpe a la cara. "Calmado.. solo es un tipo como cualquier otro" pensó Shaolan.  
  
"Hola Li.." dijo Yukito mientras lo saludaba desde la puerta.   
  
"Holaaa...." alcanzó decir Shaolan antes de sonrojarse.   
  
"Nos vamos.." dijo Yukito. Shaolan asintió mientras salía de la casa.  
(Dios mío..¿Qué estoy haciendo?.. esto es una cita) pensó horrorizado Shaolan mientras caminaba como si fuera un robot.  
  
"Sabes.. a veces creo que tu y Sakura.. son mis hermanitos" le dijo Yukito a Shaolan mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
  
(Ufff..)Suspiró Shoalan y luego pensó( Sakura me odiará.. por esto) Mientras el se quedaba un poco mas tranquilo, pero sentía como Mei ling pronto los seguiría. (Es tan considerado siempre pensando en los demás)  
  
No habían pasado dos cuadras cuando apareció Sakura en sus patines. Touya la acompañaba en su bicicleta.  
  
Youya se apeó de la bicicleta y junto con sakura caminaron al paso de Yukito y Shaolan.  
  
El pobre de Shaolan parecía un robot cuando caminaba. Estaba tan presionado por la presencia de Sakura. Youta y Yukito. Lo único que falta era que Tomoyo estuviera tomando a todos con su cámara fotográfica o su videocámara. Yukito solo les sonreía a todos los presentes, mientras Shaolan y Touya intercambiaban miradas de odio y energías negativas. Lo usual en ellos.  
  
Finalmente todos llegaron a la escuela en donde Mei ling ya los estaba esperando junto con Tomoyo con su cámara en la mano.  
  
Los juegos siguieron a continuación. En donde cada uno de los niños hacia su mejor esfuerzo ante la mirada complaciente de Yukito. Ambos niños se sonrojaban cada vez que Yukito les sonreía a los dos.  
  
Tanto Sakura cpomo Li ganaron las competencias en las que destacaban muy animadamente.   
  
Shaolan empezó a ver a su rival.. Y al mismo tiempo sentía algo igual o al menos parecido a lo que sentía por Yukito.. algo..  
Algo que lo deslumbraba..  
Si deslumbrar..   
"Eso es lo que siento por esa persona.. su energía me deslumbra.,. y no se como reacciónar.." piensa Shaoran mientras ve a yukito y por primera vez no se siente incomodo en su presencia.  
  
Sin embargo una extraña figura miraba a los dos niños.   
"Uno de ellos debe tener el talismán de corazón puro" dijo la sombra mientras veía a Sakura y a Li.  
  
Youta miraba muy inquieto para todas partes.. había sentido algo.. extraño.  
  
Una extraña figura salió de entre los arboles. Youta la vió pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo. Un denso aroma como perfume cubrió toda la zona y todos menos Sakura y Shaoran cayeron dormidos.  
  
"¿Una carta clow?" preguntó Sakura a Li.  
Li Shaoran miro a la extraña figura. "No.. su presencia es totalmente diferente a las cartas Clow.. y además el mago Clow.. no haría una carta con una figura tan vulgar" dijo mientras Shaoran miraba a la extraña figura que parecía una mujerzuela.(Disculpe pero es lo que parecen todas los demonios de Sm.. SailorMoon no SadoMasoquitas)  
  
"Dios de trueno.. ven a mí" dijo Li Shaoran mientras sacaba un pergamino y un rayo eléctrico salía del pergamino.  
  
Sin embargo la criatura lo esquivó con una gran facilidad.  
  
"El tambien tiene un energía especial.." dijo la creatura..  
Con una habilidad sorpendente saltó y tomó a Li de la cabeza mientras que con su otra mano la cual tenía un agujero en forma de estrella empezó a salir una energía negra.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito Li mientras un especie de cristal salía de su pecho..  
  
"Viento conviertete en cadenas de justicia" se oyó la voz de sakura.  
LA carta del viento voló y aprisionó en un remolino a la creatura.. pero rapidamente se liberó y atacó a Sakura.. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con ella.. El mismo que hizo con Shaoran .. y un cristal salió de su pecho.. No pudo usar la magia devido al ataque. El ser maligno sonrió con satisfacción al ver como los niños habían caido..  
  
De pronto se dio cuenta de algo..  
  
La persona llamada Yukito..   
Estaba flotando..  
  
Alas blancas salieron de su espalda y lo cubrieron..  
  
Y en lugar de yukito emergió..   
Yue.. Segundo guardían de las cartas Clown.. El juez del juicio final..  
  
"Regresa a su lugar los corazones de los card captors" le dijo con una voz autoritaria mientras la miraba con los ojos frios.  
  
"¿Que clase de criatura eres tu?" dijo mientras guraba los corazones puros de Shaoran y Sakura en una especie de bolso.  
  
"Mi nombre es Yue.." dijo mientras sostenía un ristal azul en su mano. "Debes liberarlos o si no"  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: un fic de yue.. finalmente.. me ha salido la inspiracion para continuarlo.. 


End file.
